Lost in the Freljord
by NightBoss
Summary: This is a little story I wrote about Trundle once when i was bored. It's nothing special, probably full of mistakes and typos. I've never written a story, and i don't know why I'm publishing it, but oh well. It's a nsfw-ish story, definitely unfinished and it's HELLA GAY. I am not sure how I was supposed to write it, so it's what you'd call a CharacterxReader M/M


You get lost in the cold tundra of the Freljord and stumble upon a huge tribal village. Suddenly you feel a sting in the base of your neck and everything goes black...

You hear a deep voice probably talking to you. When you take in the surroundings, you realize you're in the land of the trolls, and before you is Trundle, the troll king.  
"Oh... Uh.. I didn't mean to trespass..." you mumble but are cut out "But you did, didn't ya? And now, yer mine."  
"W-what?"  
You ask confused. "isn't that a bit too drastic? If you want money I can pay. I just had to hide somewhere, I can't stay out in the blizzard!"  
"If ya wanna go, do it! But if you stay here, you're going to be under my rule. And you won't leave until I decide you can."  
"What? That's ridiculous! You can't keep me here! " Trundle smirks.  
"Oh, I won't keep you. You won't want to leave after a few days here. But if you want to leave now, do so. If not, yer stuck here. Deal with it, princess. Of course, you could run. But I don't guarantee one of the... Residents here... Won't eat ye. Or worse. "

*You don't have a choice, and decide it will be better to stay.*  
"Ok, but if I stay, will you at least untie me?"

"I was about to-" he says as he cuts the ropes with a knife "Unless ye wanna stay tied up? If yer into that kinda thing, won't judge~"

for a second you think you saw him wink at you, but quickly dismiss that idea, and stay silent.

"I'll show ye to the room you'll stay in... Also, don't think you'll be staying for free. You'll be doing my errands, and whatever else I find it fit... With no objections. I AM your king, after all. And you're officially my property." He says with a deep voice, standing quite a bit higher than you, enough to make you look up to see his face at least.

"Ugh... This is getting more and more ridiculous every second..."

"Get used to it, princess. Come now, you must be tired. Ye'll stay im mah room~" you look up puzzled, and blush realising what you just heard. A sly smirk appears across Trundle's face as he sees your reaction.  
"Your room? What? Why!? Thi-" you're cut off by a finger at your lips.  
"Deal with it. I told you, no objections. Talk to me like that once more and I'll have to teach you to respect your king. Plus, I think you'll find staying with me rather more... Enjoyable, than if you were in the barracks with a bunch of trolls eager to... Uhm, well, let's sat if you get raped there, that would be the least of your problems, hahaha! "  
"I will not allow you to use me as some kind of fuckto-" you're interrupted once again by Trundle getting impatient.  
"I WOULD NOT TOUCH YOU, unless you agree to it! But if you keep talking back to me, I might just change my mind. " you feel yourself get startled by him shouting at you, and blush as you apologize. "S-sorry... I didn't know... "  
"Oh, how cute, my new little servant is being all blushy~ If you plan to make me like you and exploit that, it's too late... " he says as he holds your face with one hand. You feel your face getting red, and look away quickly.

"We're here! " he says as he opens the door to a spacy and cozy room, filled with furs and a huge fireplace.

"You'll have to sleep alone tonight, I have important stuff to attend to... Gotta report to the witch... I mean, Lady Lissandra, hahaha! He laughs loudly, as he winks at you, and walks away. Suddenly you're alone in the Troll King's room, tired and confused, but weirdly warm inside.

Well... That was certainly weird. What did he mean by "too late"...? Did he try to say he's already into you or... *you shake your head* Nah...  
But he does seem to be... flirting? He couldn't... He technically own you now, he could force you if he wanted.

*you think to yourself, as you undress and lay in the huge cozy bed*  
Well... Maybe he doesn't want that, maybe he wants to make you fall for him.. *you dismiss those thoughts* Nah, why am I even thinking about that? It's Trundle, the troll king, allied with the Ice Witch who seeks to take over the world and cover it with ice. There's no way he's anything other than an evil monster... But he IS pretty attractive, that's for sure...

*you think, as you slowly drift off in sleep, the fire cracking*

"Yaaawn~" *you wake up, well rested. Mmmf, you think how comfortable and warm the bed is... Turning around you notice you're facing a giant hairy muscular chest. You need a second to wake up and relaise that at some point trundle has come back and is now sleeping next to you, and that's where the nice warmth was coming from. You blush, a bit unsure what you're supposed to do. Should you wake him up? Should you wait? ... He seems to be sleeping quite deeply... Is he... Naked? A mischievous idea is born in your head, and you decide you'll be a bit naughty for once, what's the worst that could happen? You creep closer, almost against his chest, and try to look under the covers, you know, just tk check if he's completely naked. Suddenly, you feel movement and your face is pressed into Trudle's chest. *Yaawn~* "Someone's being pretty curious early in the morning, eh boy? Were you trying to sneak a peek at my manhood? If that's so.. *he says as he rubs your back and loosens his grip* I could elaborate~" Trundle winks at you, grinning. *  
"Wha-" *you blush* "No! No? No! I wasn't doing that, I was just uh, trying to wake you up! Eh... Yeah. *That's a fat lie, and you know it... Though, Trindle seems to be quite serious about this... He couldn't actually be, right? *  
"Hmmpf, das a shame.. I really thought I'd get to have some fun with a cute lil thing like you~" at this point you're just trying not to look as surprised and excited. "Hahaha, look at your face... You're so easy~ Though, my proposal still stands. I won't touch you, much, unless you say otherwise... But if you do... I won't hold back anymore, princess~ * he says and you realise he's gotten closer, as he gives your neck a slow lick and whispers in your ear. "Your attraction is so obvious, yet yoy still try to hide it... Makes teasing you all this more Fun~"  
*you feel his warm tongue, dragging up your neck, sending chills across your whole body, you barely could stop yourself from letting out a moan... He's so... Bold.. But it's working. As Trundle walk out the room quickly after getting dressed, and yes, it seems he sleeps with underwear, what a shame, you let out a sigh. Damn... Good think he didn't notice how uh... Aroused that made me... *you think to yourself* ok, I really am starting to fall for that guy. After one night. How. All I know is that he's way more charismatic than I thought he'd be... And actually quite the opposite of my idea for the evil Troll King... I still don't think this is right. It can't be.  
You quickly get dressed, and decide to go look for Trundle, he might have some job for you. After a bit of walking, you find him in the "throne room".  
"Oh, hey princess, up already I see. "  
"Y-yeah... So, do you have anything you need me to do? Also why do you you call me princess? That's weird."  
"Haha, well, I think it fits you, you're pretty small and... uh, not-muscular for a guy so. Also, yeah, how about you sit here on my lap, and we'll see where that takes us." He sticks out his tongue. Silly, you think. "Haha, yeah sure.. "  
He looks at you scary now. "I'm serious. I told you, you'll do as I say. You're mine." He grins. You feel that familiar now feeling... It's not only fear, you're also kind of... Turned on? You're unsure, but you know when he acts like that... It feels interesting. You like it. As you sit on his lap willingly, a bit embarrassed, he seems to be enjoying your expression quite a bit. "How sweet, you're being all blushy again~ But not as much as you were in the beginning... Maybe I'll have to start taking things further.. Heheh" You try not to think about that. "So, uhm, do you have anything you need me to do? You mwntioned you'll have me do errands... "  
"Oh, of course, you'll be doing my chores. First, I need you to go and pick up the groceries. Then, go pick uo the laundry, and put all the clothes in my room. Then, cook something. If you can't, learn. If I remember something, I'll tell you. "  
"What?! I'm going to just do all your chores? You better pay me for this. " Trundle gives you a dull look. "You're staying in my home and eating from my table. I don't know what more you'd want, but I'll think about it." You look away now, feeling like you were asking a bit too much.  
"Sorry, you're right... I'll go now then, there's a lot of stuff to do. Good luck with the. Military stuff, and reports to Lissandra, or whatever you're doing."  
"Oh, thanks cutes, now I'm looking forward to tonight~ " you take off, doing chores around the village. Some of the trolls give you weird looks, but you try not to think about it. Apparently you're "property" of the King, and no one can as much as lay a finger on you, for now. That's convenient. First you go to buy a lot of ingredients and food. Then you go to take the laundry. There's quite a lot of clothes, and you spend good 2 hours putting them in place, and getting the room in order. "hmm, he didn't tell me to, but maybe I should bring his dirty clother so they could be washed for tomorrow... " I look around that and find a pile of clothes, mostly underwear next to the bed. You pick them up and are about to take them away, when you notice how musky they smell... Of course, that's normal, but.. You can't help but think hoe nice it smells... It's not long before you've burries your face in one of his boxers, taking a fee sniffs. "What the hell am I doing... " you say to yourself and decide that's enough. You leave the dirty clothes to get washed, and go in the kitchen. You don't know how too cook... But not wanting to disappoint Trundle, you get the cook to help you, which takes quite a bit of talking and assuring him that's what the King wants. You prepare some basic stews, and when everything is ready, you go to Trundle's room with the food, he already waiting there for you "Oh, hey there boy. You've done quite a good job! Ye even made a stew? Good. Maybe yer not as hopeless as I thought ye'd be. Gonna make a nice lil housewife hmm? Hahaha! " He laughs loudly as you blush. "I think it's called a househusband but ok.." you have a nice relxing meal and talk about how the day went.  
"That was pretty delicious, not bad at all boy!" you smile "Oh, heh, thanks, I had the cook here help me, but did most of it myself. " Trundle goes up to the bed and undresses as he lies down. "Won't you join me?" He asks, looking up at you. "O-oh, yeah, coming." you undress and lie down next to him, feeling is warmth under the covers. "Heh.. "  
"Hmm, ye cozy?" He says as he wraps a hand around you and hugs you tightly, pushing your head in his chest "Y-yeah, a bit too much... " You take in his musk, relaxing. "I gotta ask though boy...earlier today, why were you sniffing my dirty underwear? " He looks at you dead serious, with scary eyes. "W-what? Y-you saw that?! "  
"I sure did. And it looked like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit... " He says as snugges closer, nuzzling at your neck. "T-trundle... What are you.. " you as as he licks up your neck, and kisses you softly, stealing a moan from you. "Sweet~... Say... Do you allow me to go further? Are you sure you want this? Because, be warned, once it gets started, I will not hold back..." you blush, thinking about how nice that soft kiss felt, and how right all of this feels... "Trundle... I... I want you... But let's go slowly... I don't feel ready..." he smirks "You got it. If you want me to stop at any point, say, but I'm bad at holding back, especially when there's something I want. I always get what I want." Trundle says as he kisses you again, this time deeper, you feel his tongue invade your mouth, rubbing against yours. All you can do is let out muffled moans and drag your hands up and down his back.  
*soon he breaks the kiss, smiling at you* "Mmm~ how nice... " *He drags his hands down the curves of your body, finding your bulge and squeezing lightly* "Oh, someone's enjoying this fer sure" you blush and nuzzle his chest "Well.. This is all so unreal... Your kiss tasted so sweet.. We're not supposed to do this.. But it feels so right... I just want more" Trundle smirks "Not supposed to? And who'd tell us not to? I told you, I always get what I want. Right now, I want ye. And ye seem to want me, so there's nothing more right than that. " he hugs you tightly, kissing your forehead "Come on now, you seem tired... Sleep here with me, you'll be safe~"


End file.
